Face Time With Finn
by Marymel
Summary: Nick calls his twin brother and introduces Jack to baby Finn. Spoilers for CSI season 15! Set a year before the MacGyver reboot begins.


**Baby Finn is my original character, but I don't own MacGyver or CSI.**

**For George's birthday, I'm giving you a Nick and Jack story!**

**Spoiler alert: I pretty much mention the whole plot to season 15 of CSI in one paragraph. You have been warned.**

**I decided to write a prequel to my story Two Spies And A Baby, and I probably will write another one and a sequel. But I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I wondered how Nick would tell his twin brother about his new son. So here's what I came up with. It takes place just after the events of the 15th CSI season finale, so a little over a year before the MacGyver reboot begins. Anyway, hope you enjoy...And pretty please review!**

Jack Dalton breathed a long sigh as he sat down on his couch. He'd just dropped Mac off after their latest DXS mission, and all he wanted to do was hibernate for about a week. He thought about calling his younger brother in Vegas and asking if he could help with reservations for his and Mac's upcoming trip when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw his brother's name. "You must have been thinking about me," Jack said with a weary smile as he answered.

Nick Stokes smiled when he saw his twin. "Hey, brother!" He said quietly.

"Hey," Jack said. "What's up?"

Nick smiled thoughtfully. "Well...you'll never guess what happened to me."

Jack narrowed his brow. Then Nick moved his phone to show Jack the newest addition to the family. Wrapped in a small blue blanket and nestled against Nick's bare chest was a baby. A smile crept onto Jack's face. "What?"

Nick smiled at his brother's confusion. "Jackie boy, I want you to meet your new nephew. This is Finn Warrick Stokes. Finney, say hi to your Uncle Jack."

A warm smile came to Jack as he looked at the baby boy. "Hey," he whispered. "Nicky, what...when did this happen?"

"A week ago," Nick said. He smiled lovingly at his baby son.

Jack smiled as he studied his baby nephew. Finn sure looked like his father, and Jack couldn't help but smile as Finn yawned and stretched his little arm. "Nicky...he's beautiful."

"Thanks." Nick gently took Finn's hand and waved it at the phone. "Say hi to your Uncle Jack."

"Hi, Finn," Jack said with a soft laugh. "Nicky, what's going on? You get married or something?"

Jack saw Nick's smile turn sad. "No," Nick said. "I told you I was seeing a coworker, right?"

"Yeah, " Jack said. "Julie...Julie Finlay?" Nick nodded. Jack wondered why his brother looked so heartbroken. He simply asked, "What happened, brother?"

"You been out of the country?"

"Yeah, " Jack answered. "I just got back. He hated seeing his twin so sad. "Nick, what happened?"

Nick breathed deeply. "We were together, but she hooked up with this cop she knew in Seattle when they worked the Gig Harbor killer case. Turns out, the killer had a twin brother who was carrying on their work and this cop was working with them. They got the Gig Harbor killer out of prison and he almost killed my supervisor's daughter. But the cop killed him. Then two weeks ago..." Nick took a ragged breath and looked at his son for strength. "The brother came back and killed the cop. Then he...he found Julie. H-He beat her so bad... "

Jack sighed quietly in disbelief. "Oh, man," he said softly.

Nick kissed Finn's head. "I couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. And then..." Nick took a breath and held his son's hand. "That's when I found out I was going to be a dad."

"Oh, my God," Jack said as he watched his brother with his baby. "Nicky...I am so sorry. I can't imagine..."

"Yeah," Nick said. He looked at his brother. "Surprise: the woman who you wanted to share your life with is near death. Bigger surprise: she's having your baby."

"Wow," Jack said softly. He couldn't believe his brother had a new baby and was now raising him alone. "I'm so sorry."

Nick smiled thoughtfully as he looked at his baby son. "Thanks," he said softly. "But...we're doing okay. We've got each other, right, Finney?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah. So...when am I going to get to meet my nephew?"

"Soon, I hope," Nick said. He sighed deeply. "I just...I love him so much." He looked at his brother. "I'll tell you, Jack...you don't know what love is until you have a baby." He smiled lovingly as his son nestled closer and snoozed.

A loving smile came to Jack's face as he watched his twin with his baby son. He'd thought about having his own family several times before, but nothing happened. Now, seeing his twin as a dad, he hoped he'd get to hold his own child someday.

"Nick...he's beautiful," Jack whispered. "I am sorry...but looks like you're a great dad."

Nick was about to thank Jack when Finn stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey," Nick whispered. Finn sleepily gazed at his father, and Jack and Nick saw the smallest smile.

"Hey..." Jack whispered to his new nephew. "Hey. Hi, Finn. I'm your Uncle Jack. I love you already." Jack couldn't stop smiling at the newborn baby.

"I love you, too," Nick told his son. He gently kissed Finn's forehead.

Jack smiled at his brother with his son. He already loved the baby boy. "Nicky...he's amazing."

"Yeah," Nick said, smiling warmly at his son. He turned back to the phone. "I just had to let you see him."

"Thank you," Jack said. "I can't wait to see him. I don't know when I can get back to Vegas..."

"I've got a conference in California in a few months," Nick said. "You mind if Finney and I crash with you?"

"Anytime," Jack said with a smile. He couldn't keep his eyes of his newborn nephew. "Hey, Finn? Just wait till you met your Uncle Jack. You and I are going to have a movie marathon together."

Nick laughed softly. "I can't wait for you to meet him. He's..." Nick breathed deeply and looked at his son. "I can't believe he's really here. Jack...I'm a dad."

"Yeah," Jack said with an equally warm smile. "I love him already."

"Me too," Nick said, not taking his eyes off his son.

Finn closed his eyes and Nick cradled him close. "I'll call you when it's time for the conference," Nick told Jack.

"Hey," Jack said. "Whatever you need for this little guy..." Jack smiled at Finn, who was now asleep.

"Thanks," Nick said. "We'll talk to you again soon."

"You'd better," Jack said with a soft smile. "And I can't wait to meet this little dude."

Nick smiled. "I'll talk to you later, okay? I just had to introduce you to him."

"I'm glad you did," Jack said with a smile. "I cannot wait to meet him in person, Nicky. Give him a big hug from his Uncle Jack."

Finn seemed to smile as Nick laughed softly. "I will," Nick told his brother. "And I'll call you later, okay?"

"You'd better," Jack said with a grin.

Nick gently took Finn's hand and waved it to the phone. "Say bye-bye, Uncle Jack. See you soon."

"Bye," Jack said with a soft laugh. "I'll talk to you later. And Nick?" He waited until his brother looked at the phone. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, brother," Nick said with a warm, thoughtful smile. "We love you!"

"Love you too!" Jack hung up the phone and sat back with a smile. He couldn't believe his twin was now a single dad. Thinking about baby Finn brought a warm smile to the rugged agent. Jack already adored his baby nephew. Thinking of baby Finn made Jack think of his relationship with Mac. Yes, they were like brothers in many ways, but he was more a father to the younger man than Mac's own father had been.

Jack honestly hoped he'd someday have a family of his own. He wondered if that might ever happen. But for now, he was more than happy being Finn's cool uncle. And he couldn't wait to meet the newest member of his family.

**The End**


End file.
